


don't think

by hawberries



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries
Summary: a collection of my r18+ damen/laurent fanart, archived from tumblr(image heavy. some of the images are explicit. please be careful)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well… i didn't know where else to store this! it's not the best of viewing platforms, especially on mobile, but it's better than nothing v_v
> 
> no matter what year it is, please leave a comment if any of the image links break and i'll find a way to update them!

a short comic, originally posted 19.may.2018

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
originally posted 15.feb.2017: anon asked for captive prince! did you know that damen and laurent are in love????  
_#this was really difficult because actually they're ridiculous vanilla and also their love is pure? #i can't draw laurent's o-face ONLY DAMEN IS ALLOWED TO SEE THAT??? #yfip: can't draw captive prince porn because it honestly feels like i am intruding on thier love_  


  
  
  
  
  
originally posted 18.feb.2017: i thought i would have to struggle to update this blog 1x a month but i was thinking about [this conversation](https://twitter.com/hawberries_/status/832506115560599553) and then my hand slipped  
damen: with two of me, i can suck laurent’s dick AND eat his ass at the same time this is the best day of my LIFE  
_#SORRY BUT EVEN THE WEIRD THREESOME PORN ONLY HAPPENS BECAUSE THEY ARE IN LOVE YOU SEE!!!!! #the first thing laurent does upon meeting another of himself would be to play a game of chess against himself #the first thing damianos does is fuck obviously_  


  
  
  
  
  
originally posted 19.march.2017: here’s another damen/laurent porn dump ft bottom damen. this one exists at the behest of [@fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye) though i retain sole responsibility for the contents  


  
originally posted 17.march.2017: laurent allowing himself the minor delight of nuzzling, or:  
  


  
  
originally posted 5.may.2017: settle down with me, and i’ll be your [safety](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-rboatMpXc) i can’t stop drawing the exact same piece of damen/laurent fanart over and over  
  
  
originally posted 6.may.2017: my hobby is redrawing animal photos as damen/laurent  
  
  
originally posted 24.sep.2017: here are 2 small, saucy damen/laurent doodles 


End file.
